


Alone Apart

by GraySocks01



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, POV The Darkling, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySocks01/pseuds/GraySocks01
Summary: I wish you had come a few hundred years ago(A short, angsty, Darkling centric poem)





	Alone Apart

The centuries that have passed before my eyes weigh on my shoulders with unbearable certainty  
The unlimited power blessing my very being consumes me, becoming my curse  
I wish you had come a few hundred years ago  
I wish you weren't too late  
The monsters beneath my skin have eaten away at my heart, and no scrap of mercy is left to be at stake  
I'm a shell of my former self  
A shadow of what could've been  
You look upon me in horror,  
Our souls were meant to match, but the years have twisted mine beyond recognition  
And I'm sorry   
I hope the years you walk the earth alone are less despaired than mine  
May your light continue to shine  
May the memory of me keep the darkness banished from inside  
I'm sorry  
I never once turned away, I died facing you  
The one who could understand  
The one you had to lose

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, please be gentle. I apologize for the angst.


End file.
